


Somewhat Secret

by minnesotamemelord (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Disapproving Family, Divorced Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Everyone Is Gay, Genderqueer Marquis de Lafayette, George Washington is a Dad, Hamilton - Freeform, Jealous Thomas, LafXHerc, LafayetteXHercules, M/M, Minor death, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, poly georges, poly philip, poly theodosia, secret saxophone playing, theo burr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/minnesotamemelord
Summary: Alexander's issues start with the fact that he's been hiding the fact that he's gay from his wife for 18 years. They end with the fact that he's completely and totally head-over-heels for his political enemy, Thomas Jefferson. Oh, and we can't forget the fact that his son is in a relationship he doesn't exactly approve of. Really, his world is turning upside-down.





	1. Eliza's Problematic Fave

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly terrible, but not entirely cringey. Probably no smut for now. ???  
> 

“Dear God, shut up!” Hamilton threw his utensils down on his plate. “Alexander!” Martha Washington glared down at him. “Thomas, you know the one rule of Wednesday night dinner. No talking about work. And Alexander, take care of my nice china!” The two men frowned like toddlers caught with their hands in the cookie jar, but they shut up. “So, Eliza, how have you been?” Dolley Madison asked, lacing her fingers together.

“I’m fine. We’re fine. It’s fine. I’m fine.”

“One more and I’ll believe you.” Martha Jefferson smiled wanly.

“I’m fine.” The rest of the night passed considerably awkwardly, but was nonetheless uneventful. 

 

As Alex and Eliza walked home, he noticed a wet streak down her face. “Hey. Liza.” They stopped. “What?” Her voice was as cold as the November air around them. Her breath came in short puffs of steam in the air. He leaned in to wipe the tears off her cheeks, but she turned away. “Stop.” Her voice cracked. “Alexander. We’ve fought every single day this week and half of last week. What the hell is wrong with us? We were fine for the first few years. The kids are starting to figure it out. I… I don’t know. Maybe… we give it a few days. But… I… I’m not sure this is going to keep working.”

“Liza.”

“No. Let's not do this now."

"Fine." They walked the rest of the way in silence.

As they returned home, they were met with a heartwarming sight. Every one of their 8 children was passed out on the sofa, as the Law & Order credits rolled down the TV screen. As the Hamiltons slid into bed, Alex lay awake, thinking through Eliza's snores. What would happen if he told the truth? To his family? To his career? What would his life become?


	2. The Tailor's Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me this long to finish this chapter. I had severe writers block for a while and had to take a break. I'm back now, though!

Hercules Mulligan's Fine Apparel was a small tailor shop on 5th Avenue, run by its namesake, Hercules Mulligan. One particular November afternoon as he was finishing up resewing a button, he heard his door open. Throwing a few last stitches in, he raced to the foyer, seeing the familiar face of his old friend and client Alexander Hamilton. "Mr. Hamilton! To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked with a smile. "Mr. Mulligan, how many times have I asked you to call me Alex?" Said Hamilton jokingly. "About as many times as I've asked you to call me Hercules." Mulligan retaliated. "Touché." Alex shook his friend's hand. " I need a new suit. I've got a big presentation coming up, and all of my old suits lack the pizzazz I want to convey in my presentation." "Sure. Shall we go get you fitted?" He led Alex back to one of the three small fitting rooms. "So, Hercules, I was wondering if you'd like to go out for a drink with me and Laurens. A friend of mine just got in from France and we wanted to go out and celebrate. What do you say?" "All right, sure? What's the harm. I'll meet you at Club Royale around 8?" "Done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've recently been made aware that my chapters aren't as long as some people like, and I will try to remedy that, but some of these chapters were already written when I typed them, so the first few will most likely be 300-1000 words.


	3. To Slay A Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about my 6-month hiatus, but I'm back now!

Alex took slow, deep breaths as he flipped through his notecards, scanning for mistakes and imperfections, sitting at the bar of Club Royale. As he sipped his gin and tonic, over the rim of the glass, he saw two of his friends, John Laurens and Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette (AKA Laf). "Alex!" Lafayette grinned widely as he and Laurens approached the bar. "Alex! How have you been?" Gil held out a gloved hand to shake Alex's. "Laf! It's been a while. How's Georges?" Alex inquired about Laf's son. "Oh, he's just a regular teenager. And Philip is bien, I trust?" "Yes, quite so." Alex smiled. "Oh! I almost forgot to tell you, I invited another friend of mine, Hercules Mulligan." "The tailor?" John inquired. "Yes. He's very well-mannered and very attractive." Alex wiggled his eyebrows at Laf, who rolled his eyes back. "Mon amie, is there anything you think about other than other people's relationships, like, I don't know, your own?" Alex downed the last of his drink. "Nope. But, I guarantee, turn and see who just came in, and you'll see why." Laf swiveled on his leather bar seat and just about fell out of it when he saw the massive frame of Hercules Mulligan. Herc's hair was covered by a grey wool beanie, and his thick torso was tightly wrapped in a navy Columbia University sweater and light wash blue jeans. "I tooold youuu..." Alex sang as he sipped his drink. "You're damn right you did, now shut the hell up he's walking over here oh fuck I'm not prepared-" "Hi." Herc stuck out a rough hand, scarred by the points of sewing pins and needles. Laf hesitantly shook it with a bashful smile. "Lafayette." "Hercules." Herc's large brown eyes bored into Laf like a knife. A knife made of warm, swirling chocolate... Laf shook off his emotions. "So, we're all here to help Alex with his little proposal." Alex scoffed. "Little? This could change the face of banking in America as we know it. All I need is for the rest of congress to sign off on it..." Alex sighed and slumped in his chair. "Come on, old friend. If anyone can do it, it's you." Laurens stood as he spoke for the first time that evening and clapped Alex on the shoulder. "Now, let's hear what you've got. If it's any good, which I assume it will be, the next round is on me." Alexander cleared his throat as he faced his friends. "I move to create one ig national bank, and absorb all of the nation's debts into one place, where taxes from every state will be diverted into paying it off." He spoke with more and more fervor, his eyes frantically scanning his notecards as he spoke more and more decisively, long into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French Translations:
> 
> Bien- fine
> 
> Mon amie- my friend


End file.
